Jäger der Nacht
by KimRay
Summary: Harry geht auf die Jagd nach schnellem Sex ohne Konsequenzen.


**Titel:** Jäger der Nacht

**Autor:** KimRay

**e-mail:**

**Kategorie:** Romantik

**Inhalt:** Harry geht auf die Jagd nach schnellem Sex ohne Konsequenzen

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören

natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig

die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** Diese Story ist ein kleiner Dank an all jene, die die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben haben. Und sie ist ein Zeichen, das auch ich noch nicht aufgegeben habe.

Jäger der Nacht

Harry atmete tief durch, als der den Tropfenden Kessel endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Die Zeiten, in denen er die magische Welt sein Zuhause genannt hatte, waren lange vorbei. Er arbeitete fürs Zaubereiministerum und die meisten seiner Freunde waren Zauberer, doch zu Hause war er in der Welt der Muggel, denn dort kannte ihn niemand. Dass genau das irgendwann einmal eine solche Priorität für ihn haben würde, hatte er nicht erwartet, doch es war so; und es war gut so.

Zu Anfang, nach Voldemorts Ende, hatte er es ja verstanden, dass man sich nach ihm umdrehte, ihm völlig Fremde die Hand schütteln wollten und Kinder mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigten. Damals hatte er noch gehofft, dass sich das irgendwann wieder geben würde, doch das war ein Irrtum gewesen.

Nichts änderte sich. Die magische Welt betrachtete ihn als Institution und hatte ihn auf einen Sockel erhoben. Er hatte den Unnennbaren besiegt und das war die Rolle, die man ihm zudachte. Jeder wollte sein Gesicht als Aushängeschild und er konnte keinen Schritt machen, ohne, dass ihn irgendjemand erkannte.

Es mochte sein, dass er sich daran vielleicht noch gewöhnen können hätte, doch dann ging nach mehreren Jahren seine Beziehung zu Ginny in die Brüche und die Hölle brach los. In jedem Klatschblatt, in jeder Kneipe, an jeder Straßenecke und selbst im Ministerium brodelte die Gerüchteküche, wie es soweit kommen können hatte, wer daran die Schuld trug und ob nicht einer von ihnen vielleicht schon längst eine andere Beziehung gehabt hatte.

Das war natürlich nicht der Fall. Sie hatten sich einfach auseinanderentwickelt und festgestellt, dass sie sehr viel weniger Gemeinsamkeiten hatte, als es zu Anfang schien. Während Harry eigentlich nur eine ganz normales Leben hatte führen wollen, war es für Ginny immer wichtiger geworden im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und sich durch ihre eigenen Leistungen hervorzuheben, doch sie hatte begreifen müssen dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit niemals mehr, als Harry Potters Freundin sein würde. Irgendwann hatte sie es nicht mehr ertragen und war gegangen.

Das alles wäre vermutlich kein Problem gewesen, wäre er nicht Harry Potter, doch er war Harry Potter und nach einem besonders hässlichen Zusammenstoß mit Rita Kimmkorn, die ihm seit Jahren alles Mögliche anzudichten versuchte, hatte es ihm gereicht. Er hatte einen Schlussstrich gezogen und die Zaubererwelt verlassen.

Für eine Weile war er komplett verschwunden und hatte nur noch den Kontakt zu Hermione aufrechterhalten, denn Ron hatte die Sache mit Ginny nicht wirklich gut aufgenommen. Erst als sich die Lage Monate später endlich beruhig hatte und Ginny glücklich mit Oliver Wood verlobt war, der noch immer sein Glück im Quidditch suchte, hatte er vorsichtige Schritte unternommen, sich selbst wieder zu integrieren, doch sein Privatleben blieb seine Sache und so sehr er seinen Job mochte, so gerne er mit Freunden mal einen Feuerwhiskey trinken ging, so sehr sehnte er sich recht schnell wieder nach seiner Privatsphäre, und die fand er nur in der Muggelwelt.

Harry schüttelte die Erinnerungen ab und ließ die Magie hinter sich, während er sich auf den Weg zur nächsten U-Bahn Station machte.

Eine halbe Stunde später fiel die Tür zu seiner gemütlichen Altbauwohnung in Chelsea hinter ihm ins Schloss und er kickte seine Schuhe in die Ecke unter der Garderobe. Der dunkelgraue Trench folgte und landete wie immer neben dem Garderobenhaken, was ihm einen Platz neben den Schuhen am Boden bescherte. Harry war es gleich es war Wochenende, er hatte keinerlei Verpflichtungen oder Verabredungen und konnte ausnahmsweise wieder mal tun und lassen, was er wollte.

Versessen darauf das Wochenende genießen zu können, verstaute er seinen Zauberstab in der Kommode im Flur und machte sich in der Küche einen Kaffee, bevor er im Wohnzimmer die Stereoanlage einschaltete und die Tür zu dem kleinen französischen Balkon, der die Grünanlage hinter der Häuserzeile überblickte, öffnete. Der Frühling hielt auch in London langsam Einzug. Die Luft war mild und einen Moment lang genoss Harry die Strahlen der sinkenden Sonne.

Hermione meinte immer, er müsse einsam sein, doch er war nicht einsam. Er war da, wo er sein wollte und tat genau das, was er sich vorstellte. Für Harry war sein Leben die perfekte Symbiose zwischen magischer Welt und Muggelrealität. Er konnte beides haben, die fantastischen Möglichkeiten der Zaubererwelt und die Anonymität in Muggel-London. Er würde ihr nicht sagen, wie wichtig ihm das inzwischen war.

Es gab Geheimnisse, die musste die magische Welt nicht über ihn wissen und ein schiefes Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht, wenn er daran dachte, dass Rita Kimmkorn Purzelbäume schlagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, wie Recht sie vor so vielen Jahren gehabt hatte. Im Grunde musste er ihr dankbar sein, denn ohne sie wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen über so manche Facette seiner Persönlichkeit nachzudenken, doch das würde für immer Harrys Geheimnis bleiben.

Und dieses Geheimnis war in Muggel-London bestens versteckt.

XOX

Es ging auf Mitternacht zu, als Harry sich endlich durch das dichte Gedränge in seinem Lieblingsclub kämpfte. Er war versessen darauf, Beute zu machen. Es war viel zu lange her, dass er Gelegenheit gehabt hatte sich auszutoben und er war fest entschlossen, das dieses Wochenende nachzuholen.

Schneller Sex mit ständig wechselnden Partnern egal welchen Geschlechts war zu Harrys Besessenheit geworden, kaum, dass er das erste Mal in der Muggelwelt untergetaucht war. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob die Leidenschaft dafür aus den unbeholfenen, ersten Erfahrungen mit Ginny resultierte mit denen sie bis zum Ende ihrer Beziehung zu kämpfen gehabt hatten, doch im Grunde interessierte es ihn nicht.

Für ihn war sein erster Besuch in einem Muggelclub zum einschneidenden Erlebnis geworden, denn zu seiner Überraschung verrenkten sich auch die Muggel den Hals nach ihm, obwohl ihn hier niemand kannte. Offensichtlich war es doch nicht nur sein Name, der ihn außergewöhnlich machte. Er war in dieser Nacht so vollkommen betrunken von all den Drinks die man ihm ausgegeben hatte, dass es ihn nicht wirklich überrascht hatte in einem fremden Bett aufzuwachen. Was ihn überrascht hatte, war der Fakt, dass er dieses Bett mit einem Mann geteilt hatte. Es hatte seine Sicht der Dinge vollkommen verändert und für eine Weile hatte er jede Chance genutzt, die er kriegen konnte.

Harry hatte noch immer Sex mit Frauen, wenn sie seinem Typ entsprachen, doch er konnte sich eingestehen, dass er einem Mann den Vorzug gab und glücklicherweise hatte er die freie Auswahl, egal wo er hinkam. Aus dem unbeholfenen, unterernährten Zauberschüler war ein gut aussehender Mann geworden und er wusste diesen Fakt schamlos auszunutzen.

„Hey James, das übliche?" Katie, die blonde Barkeeperin des Onyx-Clubs hatte ihn erspäht, kaum, dass er ihren Tresen erreicht hatte. Für die Muggel war er James – James Evans. Egal, wie sicher er sich fühlte, er würde es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, seinen wirklichen Namen zu verwenden. Genauso wenig, wie er es riskierte, die Blitznarbe sehen zu lassen oder seine typische Brille zu tragen.

„Wie immer, Süße, wie immer!" Er schob eine 50Pfund Note über den Tresen um sicher zu stellen, dass er immer gut versorgt war. Die Barkeeper im Onyx-Club kannten ihn, doch Katie war ihm die liebste. Zierlich, blond, burschikos. Wäre sie nicht jemand, den er immer wieder hier treffen würde, hätte er sie schon längst mal mit nach Hause genommen.

Sie grinste ihn an, als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen, als sie den Scotch auf Eis vor ihm platzierte. „Bist du wieder auf der Jagd, Süßer?"

„Man muss die Chancen nutzen, die sich einem bieten! Cheers!" Er hob das Glas grüßend in ihre Richtung und kippte es dann in einem Zug hinunter. Der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle und wärmte ihn von innen. Katie ließ ihr kehliges Lachen hören und stellte ein neues Glas vor ihm auf den Tresen.

„Das sollte für dich ja kein Problem sein!"

Harry hauchte ihr einen Kuss, „Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht!" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging dann wieder ihrem Job nach, während Harry sich gegen den Tresen lehnte und die Menge überblickte. Er wusste, dass sie sein Glas immer im Auge behielt und er sich keine Sorgen machen musste auf dem Trockenen zu sitzen.

Entgegen seiner ungeduldigen Erwartungen ergab sich jedoch nicht so schnell etwas Passendes. Es mangelte Harry nicht an Offerten, doch er musste feststellen, dass nichts dazwischen war, was ihn wirklich reizte. Frustriert nippte er an seinem Trink und suchte zum x-ten Mal die Menge ab, entschlossen etwas zu finden, dass zumindest ansatzweise seinen Hunger zu stillen vermochte.

Er wusste, dass seine Einstellung billig war, doch es war der Grund, warum er hier war und er wusste, das neunzig Prozent der Anwesenden genauso dachten. Der Onyx-Club war kein Platz um die Liebe fürs Leben zu finden. Die Liebe fürs Leben war nicht einmal etwas, worüber Harry nachdachte. Das Thema hatte er mit Ginny und der Tatsache, dass er zwischen zwei Welten lebte, abgehakt.

Es wäre unmöglich für ihn mit einem Zauberer eine Beziehung einzugehen, ohne sein Doppelleben aufzugeben und eine Beziehung zu einem Muggel war genauso kompliziert, da irgendwann Fragen aufkommen würden, die er nicht ehrlich beantworten könnte. Und ganz egal, wie er sich die Realität zu Recht bog; sollte er jemals wieder eine Beziehung eingehen, betrachtete er Ehrlichkeit als Grundvoraussetzung.

„James?" Katie verlangte nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit und riss ihn damit glücklicherweise aus seinen Gedanken. Beinahe dankbar wandte er sich zu ihr um. Sie stellte ein Glas vor ihm auf den Tresen und Harry sah sie etwas irritiert an. Das hatte er schon länger nicht mehr erlebt. Er hatte seinen Ruf. „Von Darcy!", erklärte sie und wies nach oben auf die Galerie. „Sie ist Stammgast, aber ich denke du hast sie noch nie getroffen!"

Harry Augen folgten ihrem Wink und er hatte augenblicklich keinerlei Zweifel, dass Katie Recht hatte. Hätte er Darcy schon einmal gesehen, hätte er sie definitiv schon mit nach Hause genommen. Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und schenkte ihm ein winziges Lächeln als sie sicher war, dass er sie bemerkt hatte.

„Ich wusste es doch, dass sie nach deinem Geschmack ist!" ließ Katie sich vernehmen.

„Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

„Für mich schon, Süßer! Ich kenn meine Jungs…und meine Mädels auch. Was für ein Glück, dass eure Interessen sozusagen identisch sind. Lass sie nicht warten."

Harry schürzte nur die Lippen, als er sich betont lässig vom Tresen löste und durch die Menge hindurch hinüber zur Treppe bewegte. Er konnte spüren, dass Darcy ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ und das allein ließ schon einen prickelnden Schauer über seinen Rücken rieseln.

Sie war nicht ganz das, was er geplant hatte, doch Pläne konnte man ändern und je mehr er von Darcy zu sehen bekam, umso schneller änderten sich seine Pläne. Sie war groß und schlank, hatte lange Beine, schmale Hüften und ansprechend kleine, feste Brüste unter dem schmalen, dunkelgrünen Kleid. Platinblondes Haar reichte ihr gerade bis zum Kinn und Harry fragte sich, ob die Farbe echt war. Ihr schmales Gesicht war von klassischer, unterkühlter Schönheit und fast automatisch fragte er sich, welche Farbe ihre Augen hatten. Im gedämpften Licht des Clubs wirkten sie zu dunkel.

Die Intensität in ihrem Blick, jagte Harry erneut wohlige Schauer über den Rücken und er neigte den Kopf bewusst nah zu ihrem Ohr, als er leise meinte. „Ich habe gehört, du bist Darcy…und ich muss mich bei dir bedanken…Ich bin James…"

Sie lehnte sich kokett zurück und sah ihn ein wenig von unten herauf an. Er war ein paar Zentimeter größer, als sie.

„James also…ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen…"

„Zu viel zu tun, zu wenig Zeit…" Harry tippte sein Glas gegen ihres und kippte den Scotch hinunter, während sie an ihrem nur nippte.

„Hört sich ganz nach einem erfolgreichen Geschäftsmann an…"

Harry schnaubte trocken und dachte an seinen Job als Aushängeschild in der Abteilung für magische Zusammenarbeit. Er hatte keine Zweifel, dass Darcy nicht beeindruckt sein würde. Sein Nebenjob als Fantasy-Autor war da schon viel interessanter, doch auch den würde er nicht ans Licht zerren. Hier ging es um etwas ganz anderes.

„Darum geht's doch hier gar nicht…", konstatierte er und wusste, dass sich sein schiefes Schuljungen-Lächeln auf seine Lippen geschlichen hatte. Ihre Überraschung darüber war ihr einen winzigen Augenblick lang anzusehen, doch sie fing sich schnell. Harry stellte fest, dass sie ihm immer besser gefiel.

„Korrekt" entgegnete sie auf seine Bemerkung und grazile Finger mit kurzen, gepflegten Fingernägeln glitten provokativ über seine Brust, während sie erneut an ihrem Drink nippte und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Ungeniert schob Harry ihr den Arm, um die Taille und zog sie an sich. „Dann sind wir uns ja einig." Und damit senkte er den Kopf und kostete den Scotch von ihren kühlen Lippen.

Darcy kam ihm ohne zu zögern entgegen und ihre Lippen öffneten sich für ihn, während er ihre Finger provokativ an seiner linken Brustwarze spüren konnte. Er ließ keine Zweifel daran, was sie ihm antat und genoss das Spiel in vollen Zügen, eine Hand an ihrer Taille, die andere an ihrem Po. Es sah ganz so aus, als würde dieser Abend doch noch ein voller Erfolg werden.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns einen etwas weniger frequentierten Ort suchen?" Die Frage war wie ein atemloser Hauch an Harrys Ohr und er fragte sich, ob Darcy sein leicht gequältes Grinsen in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte. Er war schmerzhaft hart und das schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Die Frau brachte ihn langsam aber sicher um den Verstand, was den Reiz dieses Spielchens nur noch verstärkte.

„Was schwebt dir vor?" fragte er zurück.

Sie hatten getanzt, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Grundsätzlich fiel das ganze vermutlich eher unter Vorspiel, doch Harry war fest entschlossen mitzuspielen, neugierig, wie weit Darcy gehen würde. Sie war es schließlich gewesen, die sie wieder hinauf auf die Galerie gebracht hatte, an einen der in den Schatten liegenden Tische, nur um da weiter zu machen, wo sie auf der Tanzfläche aufgehört hatten.

Im Moment saß sie auf seinem Schoß, sich zweifellos vollkommen bewusst, was sie ihm antat, ihre Hände für den Augenblick vollkommen harmlos in seinem Nacken und ihre Lippen und Zähne an seinem Ohrläppchen.

„Ein Bett…und weniger Kleidung…" kam die prompte Antwort auf seine Frage. Harrys Finger spielten mit dem Saum ihres Kleides, der schon seit einer ganzen Weile bedenklich weit nach oben gerutscht war.

„Deins oder meins?…" Das gab ihr offensichtlich zu denken, denn sie richtete sich kerzengerade auf und sah ihn überraschend ernst an. Für einen Augenblick verspürte Harry Irritation, doch sie wurde weggewischt, als Darcy ihre Lippen entschlossen wieder auf seine presste und sich energischer Einlass verschaffte, als er es erwartet hatte.

Ungestüm erwiderte er ihren harten Kuss, noch ein bisschen mehr angetörnt, als zuvor, denn das kam um einiges mehr dem gleich, was er sich für heute Nacht erhofft hatte. Fest umfassten seine Hände ihre schmale Taille, als er sich aufrichtete und sie zu allem entschlossen so manövrierte, dass sie rittlings auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen kam und der Saum ihres Kleides endgültig die Grenzen des guten Geschmacks hinter sich ließ. Eine gezielte Bewegung seiner Hüften entrang ihr ein Keuchen.

„Entscheide dich!", provozierte er gebieterisch. Erneut presste er seine Erektion in ihren Schoß und ihre Finger krallten sich in den Stoff seines Hemdes, während sie die Zähne zusammenbiss.

„Meins…" Darcys Antwort glich beinahe einem Fauchen und Harry stand auf, ohne sie loszulassen. Für einen Augenblick genoss er das Gefühl, wie sich ihre schlanken Beine um seine Hüften klammerten um nicht den Halt zu verlieren, bevor er sie zu Boden gleiten ließ. Ohne sich vollkommen von ihm zu lösen fingerte sie ein Handy aus ihrer winzigen Tasche. Harry beobachtete amüsiert, wie sie hastig darauf herumtippte.

„Was wird das?"

„Ich lasse meinen Fahrer kommen…" Einen Moment später umklammerte ihre Finger seine und wieder einmal übernahm diese unglaubliche Frau die Führung, als sie ihn hinter sich her zog. Harry ließ es grinsend geschehen.

Als sie den Club verließen, wartete vor dem Eingang tatsächlich eine elegante Limousine und Harry fragte sich, worauf er sich diesmal einließ, als ein uniformierter Fahrer ihnen kommentarlos die Tür offenhielt und sie leise hinter ihnen schloss, kaum, dass sie in den weichen Sitzen Platz genommen hatten.

„Du verblüffst mich mehr und mehr…" bemerkte er mit einem wissenden Lächeln, während er beobachtete, wie Dracy schamlos die Scheibe schloss, die die Fahrerkabine vom Font trennte. Einen Augenblick später saß sie wieder rittlings auf seinem Schoß.

„Angst?" Da war ein Funkeln in ihren Augen, das Harry noch ein wenig mehr reizte, als ihr ganzes Gebaren. Seine Finger gruben sich in ihr seidiges Haar und bremsten sie in ihrem Vorwärtsdrang, bevor er ihren Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken bog.

„So lange du mich nicht ans Bett fesselst, eher nicht…" Er nippte nachdrücklich mit den Zähnen an der zarten Haut ihrer Kehle, bevor seine Zunge die gereizte Stelle einen Augenblick später entschuldigend liebkoste.

Darcy wimmerte.

„Du magst es ein wenig auf der härteren Seite, oder?" Sein Griff in ihrem Haar wurde fester und sie bog ihren Kopf in den Nacken, während sich ihr Körper an ihn presste. Dabei ließ ihr Blick seinen nicht eine Sekunde los.

„Was, wenn ich dich ans Bett fesseln will?"

Harry rollte seine Hüften aufwärts und überhörte die Bemerkung. Seine Hände schoben sich unter ihr Kleid und machten kurzen Prozess mit dem winzigen String, der ihn schon seit einer ganzen Weile unverschämt provozierte. Augenblicke später schnappte Darcy nach Luft und biss die Zähne zusammen, als seine Finger gefunden hatten, was sie suchten.

Harrys Lächeln war teuflisch, als er sie das erste Mal zum Höhepunkt trieb.

XOX

Die Sonne schien strahlend durch die Fenster des weitläufigen Penthaus Appartements, als Harry erwachte. Er hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass sie ihren Zenit schon eine Weile überschritten hatte. Der Morgen hatte gegraut, als Darcy und er angenehm erschöpft und nachdrücklich befriedigt eingeschlafen waren und angesichts der Tatsache, dass er sich ausgeruht und munter fühlte, ging er davon aus, dass sie eine ganze Weile geschlafen hatten.

Er atmete tief durch und streckte sich unter dem Laken, um auch noch den letzten Rest Schlaf zu vertreiben. Darcy lag nicht mehr neben ihm und er fragte sich, ob das ein dezenter Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl war ihn zum Verschwinden zu bewegen. Es wäre nichts Ungewöhnliches und gewiss nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm das passierte.

Er vertrieb den winzigen Hauch Bedauern aus seinem Bewusstsein. Das war das Spiel, das er spielte, wenn er Gelegenheit dazu hatte und egal, wie unglaublich diese Frau gewesen war, das war es, wofür sie hier her gekommen waren. Schneller Sex ohne Konsequenzen. Wenn sie wollte, dass er verschwand, würde er das tun.

Ohne noch länger zu zögern setzte er sich im Bett auf und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, schon mit der Frage beschäftigt, wie er am schnellsten nach Hause kam. Darcys Appartement befand sich in einem der Wolkenkratzer in Carnary Wharf und Harry war klar, dass es am einfachsten war sich ein Taxi zu rufen. Dazu musste er jedoch erst einmal herausfinden, wo genau er war.

Er rutschte zum Rand des luxuriösen Kingsize-Bettes und hielt Ausschau nach seinen Sachen, die vermutlich überall verstreut waren.

Erst da realisierte er, das Darcy in ein weiteres Laken gehüllt an einem der Fenster stand und in die Ferne starrte. Ihr Anblick im gleißenden Licht der Sonne verschlug ihm die Sprache und er hörte auf, sich Illusionen zu machen.

Harry konnte von sich behaupten eine Menge Erfahrung zu haben, was seine sexuellen Abenteuer anging, doch jemandem, wie Darcy war er noch nie begegnet. Sie war jemand, bei dem einem nicht so schnell langweilig werden würde und Kuschelsex war definitiv ein Fremdwort für sie. Um genau zu sein war sie genau Harrys Kragenweite und selbst die Tatsache, dass sie eine Frau war tat dem nicht wirklich Abbruch.

„Hey…", meinte er leise, „Guten Morgen." Ungeniert stand er auf, ging zu ihr hinüber und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die nackte Schulter, bevor er ihr den Arm um die Taille schob und sie gegen sich zog.

Sie sagte keinen Ton und das erste, was ihn irritierte war ihn winziger, doch nicht zu ignorierender Widerstand, als er sie an sich zog. Harrys Blick traf ihren im Spiegelbild des leicht getönten Glases des Fensters.

Grau – Darcys Augen waren grau.

Ihm wurde kalt und es lag nicht daran, dass er noch immer nackt war.

Und dann sah er die Glasphiole, die schlanke Finger krampfhaft umklammert hielten und wandte sich ab, um seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen, wohlwissend, dass die grauen Augen jede seiner Bewegungen wie gebannt im Spiegelbild verfolgten.

Er konnte nicht denken. Er wollte nur weg. Er war schon fast an der Tür, als Draco Malfoy letzten Endes doch noch sein Schweigen brach:

„Ich wollte dich nicht täuschen…"

Und mit dem, was er sagte, kam die Wut.

„Ach nein…Was wolltest du dann, Malfoy?" Harry spuckte den Namen regelrecht aus und jeder Gedanke daran, wortlos zu verschwinden verschwand aus seinem Kopf.

Er konnte nicht fassen, dass ihm das passiert war. Natürlich wusste er, dass auch in der Muggelwelt das Risiko bestand einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer zu begegnen. Darum verbarg er ja die Narbe, trug Kontaktlinsen und verwendete einen anderen Namen, doch leider hatte er nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass Malfoy gewusst hatte, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, sonst hätte er den Trank in seiner Hand genommen.

In all seiner Rage entging ihm beinahe, dass Draco seine nicht wirklich ernst gemeinte Frage tatsächlich beantwortete. Simpel und mit einem einzigen, eindeutigen Wort.

„Dich."

Das zog Harry den Boden unter den Füßen weg und raubte ihm jedes weitere Wort seiner wütenden Tirade. Er konnte die Gestalt am Fenster nur sprachlos anstarren. Jetzt, wo er es wusste, konnte er die Unterschiede deutliche sehen. Grundsätzlich unterschied sich seine weibliche Gestalt nur wenig von seinem wirklichen Körper, seine Schultern waren etwas breiter, die Taille weniger ausgeprägt und die Muskulatur schärfer ausgebildet. Zweifellos war auch sein Gesicht nun maskuliner und markanter, doch er konnte es nicht mehr im Glas sehen, denn Malfoy hatte den Kopf gesenkt.

Sogar die Körpergröße war identisch. Harry vermutete, dass der Trank genau darauf ausgelegt war. Malfoy wechselte damit offensichtlich nur sein Geschlecht und Harry konnte nicht fassen, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte.

~Ich hab seine Augen nicht gesehen~ Harry fragte sich, ob dieses Desaster auch passiert wäre, hätte er in der Nacht einen genaueren Blick in Darcys Augen geworfen. Er war sich absolut nicht sicher. Er war definitiv gründlich abgelenkt gewesen und nun behauptete der Bastard auch noch, dass er tatsächlich ihn gewollt hatte. Harry schaffte es leider nicht daran zu zweifeln, dass Malfoy nur etwas gegen ihn in die Hand bekommen wollen hatte, auch wenn sie gewissermaßen nur einen Status quo erreicht hatten, denn rühmlich war das Ganze für sie beide nicht.

„Ich schwör dir, ich habe es erst begriffen, als wir schon im Aufzug waren und ich die Farbe deiner Augen gesehen habe…" Wieder brauchte Harry einen Moment zu begreifen, dass Malfoy gesprochen hatte. Er öffnete den Mund, um jede seiner Erklärungen abzuwürgen, doch dann sank in sein Bewusstsein, was er gesagt hatte und er machte den Mund wieder zu.

War das sein Ernst?

„Natürlich war da die Ähnlichkeit…aber ohne die Brille und ohne Narbe…James ist kein wirklich ungewöhnlicher Name, Harry…"

~Moment…Ähnlichkeit?...Harry?~ Harrys Verwirrung fundamentierte sich.

„Du willst mir doch nicht wirklich weiß machen, dass du tatsächlich MICH wolltest?" Sein Tonfall spiegelte all seinen Unglauben deutlich wieder, doch er konnte sehen, wie Malfoy den Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer sinken ließ.

„Warum nicht?" Und wieder verschlug es Harry die Sprache.

„Für dich mag sich das makaber anhören, doch seit ich dich kenne hast du eine ungeheuerliche Faszination auf mich ausgeübt. Ich hab dich dafür gehasst, dass du meine Freundschaft zurückgewiesen hast. Es wäre mir egal gewesen, wenn dich der dunkle Lord vernichtet hätte und ich niemals begriffen hätte, was ich wirklich wollte…

„…und dann hast du mir im Raum der Wünsche das Leben gerettet; einfach so…ohne zu zögern…als wäre alles, was zuvor war bedeutungslos. Und erklärt mir meine Mutter, dass sie Voldemort belogen hat, um dein Leben zu retten…Nichts mehr war so wie ich es kannte…gar nichts mehr und plötzlich stellte ich alles in meinem Leben in Frage, so nachdrücklich, dass ich die magische Welt nicht mehr ertragen konnte."

Wenn Harry genauer darüber nachdachte musste er zugeben, das Draco Malfoy tatsächlich schon lange von der Bildfläche verschwunden war. Seine Mutter hatte eine Weile von ausgedehnten Reisen gesprochen, doch selbst das war irgendwann verstummt. Sein Vater ignorierte alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte.

„Natürlich nutze ich noch immer ihre Vorteile…" er warf einen spöttischen Blick auf die Phiole in seiner Hand, „Doch das hier ist meine Welt. Niemand kennt mich und ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will…"

Die Worte fanden ein unerwartetes Echo in Harry. Offensichtlich war Malfoy genau wie er vor seinem Namen geflüchtet.

„Und dann sehe ich im Onyx-Club einen Potter Doppelgänger und muss von meiner süßen kleinen Katie hören dass ‚James' nichts geringeres, als ein Playboy auf der Jagd nach schnellem Sex ist…genau meine Kragenweite."

„Ist es nicht bittere Ironie, dass sich der Potter Doppelgänger als Potter höchstpersönlich herausgestellt hat?"

Und mit diesen Worten wandte Malfoy den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er hatte das Laken noch ein wenig fester um seine Schultern gezogen. Die Phiole lag unbeachtet auf dem Fenstersims und sie war es, die Harry fixierte, als er Malfoys Blick nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

~Er hätte den Inhalt nur nehmen müssen und ich hätte es möglicherweise niemals erfahren…ich wäre nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen~

Harry wollte es nicht, doch sein Verstand kam entgegen aller Entschlossenheit zur einzigen logischen Schlussfolgerung – Malfoy sagte die Wahrheit. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er ihm glaubte.

~Hör auf dir war vorzumachen…du willst ihm glauben…~

Die Stimme aus dem Unterbewusstsein brachte einen grimmigen Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht und er konnte sehen, dass Draco davon gar nicht begeistert war. Von einem Moment zum anderen wirkte er wachsam, so als rechne er mit einem erneuten Wutausbruch. Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang, wo er seinen Zauberstab versteckt hatte. Er war tatsächlich wütend, doch das galt eher ihm selbst, als Draco Malfoy.

Er konnte nicht recht fassen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, bei dem Anblick, den der Blonde bot. Die Quintessenz des Gedankenwirrwarrs, das ihn beherrschte war, dass es so wie es war mehr als nur perfekt war und das überrumpelte Harry schon ein wenig.

Grimmig schüttelte er den Kopf, „Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Wieso gerate ich ausgerechnet an dich?" Mit ein paar Schritten war er bei ihm und Dracos alarmierter Versuch zu entkommen scheiterte an dem Fakt, dass er über das Laken stolperte.

Es war Harrys Arm, der ihn am Fallen hinderte. Einen Moment lang starrten sie einander nur an, Dracos Blick wachsam, Harrys undefinierbar.

Und dann knurrte er noch immer ungläubig, „Mich?"

Augenblicklich ging eine Wandlung mit Draco vor sich. Die Anspannung verließ seinen Körper und er erlaubte Harry ihn noch ein wenig mehr an sich zu ziehen.

„Wieso nicht DICH? Hast du dich schon mal im Spiegel gesehen?"

Das Funkeln in Harrys Augen war eine Mischung aus Ärger und Ironie, „Und dabei dachte ich es sei ganz allein meine magische Aura, die mich für die Muggel so anziehend macht…"

Der Ausdruck in Dracos Augen war für Harry nicht zu entziffern, als er meinte, „Du bist wirklich ganz genauso, wie sie dich beschrieben hat…grenzenlos arrogant, leicht zu haben und wirklich verdammt gut im Bett…auch wenn mir nicht klar ist woher sie das weis?"

„Das möchtest du wissen, oder? Katie kennt ihre Jungs…und ihre Mädels!" einen Moment später wurde sein Ton ernst, „Hast du wirklich nicht gewusst, dass ich es bin?"

Dracos Daumen strich über seine Unterlippe und sandte Schauer über seinen Rücken.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich es gewusst, hätte ich mir diesen Stunt nicht getraut. Egal, was du selbst glauben magst, du bist noch immer Harry Potter. Du hast Voldemort besiegt…und jetzt nimm dir verdammt noch mal endlich, was du eh schon die ganze Zeit willst, oder glaubst du wirklich ich wüsste nicht, warum du noch hier bist…"

Und da war es wieder, das, was ihn letzte Nacht schon an Darcy fasziniert hatte und was ohne jeden Zweifel Draco Malfoy ausmachte. Er übernahm ohne zu Zögern das Kommando, wenn er etwas wollte.

Ein fieses kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys Lippen. „Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du dir wünschst, Draci…" Dracos Versuch sich für Harrys Unverschämtheit zu revanchieren war fruchtlos. Er war hoffnungslos in seinem Laken gefangen und Harry gab ihm keine Chance sich zu befreien.

„Ich warne…" Harrys Lippen schnitten ihm das Wort ab und ließen ihn auch nicht zu Atem kommen, als er ihn energisch zum Bett zurück beförderte. Erst, als er schon nicht mehr klar denken konnte und sich regelrecht an Harry klammerte, gönnte er ihm eine Pause und starrte ihn aus verhangen Augen einen Moment lang an, „Angst, Malfoy?"

„Träum weiter", fauchte Draco zurück drängte ihm unzweideutig entgegen, bevor er ihn erneut in einen hemmungslosen Kuss zwang.

XOX

Acht Wochen später

„Hey James, machst du dich rar? Es ist schon Wochen her, dass ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Das übliche?" Katie lehnte sich auf den Tresen und grinste ihn breit an.

Harry grinste zurück, „Ach? Hast du mich vermisst?"

„Gute Kunden vermisst man immer!" Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf angesichts ihrer Ehrlichkeit. „Was hast du mit Darcy angestellt? Sie hab ich auch schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ach? Hast du mich vermisst, Süße?" Harry biss sich auf die Lippen um angesichts des perfekten ‚O's das Katies Lippen formten nicht loszulachen, als Draco neben ihm erschien und ihm besitzergreifend den Arm um die Taille schob. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen war eine deutliche Ansage. Er hatte ziemlich schnell klar gestellt, dass er nicht teilen würde, nachdem er einmal hatte, was er wollte und Harry hatte festgestellt, dass er gar nicht mehr das Bedürfnis nach weiteren Abenteuern hatte.

Draco Malfoy an seiner Seite war Abenteuer genug.

„Gibt Darcy nicht einen wirklich hübschen Kerl ab?", meinte er zu Katie und riss sie aus ihrer Verblüffung.

„Ich fasse es nicht…"

„Keine Sorge, ich hab auch eine Weile gebraucht, es zu begreifen…" geistesgegenwärtig fing er Dracos Hand ein, bevor dieser ihn schmerzhaft in die Seite kneifen konnte.

Die Barkeeperin schenkte sich einen doppelten Scotch ein und stürzte ihn hinunter, bevor sie sie noch immer ungläubig anstarrte, „Das sie genau dein Typ war, war mir ja klar. Ihr einziges Manko war die Tatsache, dass sie eine Frau war. Und nun stellt sich heraus, dass das Maskerade war…Du bist doch nur zum Glück auf der Welt, oder James?"

Harrys Lächeln war diesmal nichtssagend und flach, doch Katie konnte das natürlich nicht sehen. Draco konnte es jedoch. Er wusste, dass solche Aussagen Harry nicht behagten und augenblicklich verschränkten sich seine Finger mit Harrys.

Dieser verstand die Geste, als genau das, was sie war. Draco wusste, dass er nicht nur zum Glück auf der Welt war und eigentlich von Glück reden konnte, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Es war das, was ihn am meisten verblüffte und was ihn begreifen ließ, was Hermione meinte, wenn sie sagte er sei einsam. Es hatte seinem Versteckspiel ein Ende gesetzt.

Der Plan, das ganze wie üblich hinter sich zu lassen, hatte für sie beide nicht funktioniert.

Harry war verschwunden, während Draco schlief, doch das war für diesen natürlich kein Hindernis. Er hatte drei Tage Bedenkzeit gebraucht, doch dann hatte er vor Harrys Tür in Chelsea gestanden und nachdrücklich klar gemacht, dass es so nicht laufen würde.

Die letzten Wochen waren ein furchteinflößendes auf und ab gewesen und sie beide hatten sehr schnell begriffen, dass sich manche Schritte nicht so einfach rückgängig machen ließen. Draco kannte ihn, kannte beide Seiten seines Lebens und zeigte erschreckend viel Verständnis für die meisten seiner Entscheidungen. In gewissem Sinne war er ähnliche Wege gegangen und sogar seine Gründe waren vergleichbar, obwohl er niemals den heroischen Druck erfahren hatte, der Harry letzten Endes zur Flucht veranlasst hatte.

Gleichzeitig hatte Harry mit Entsetzen begreifen müssen, wie beruhigend es war verstanden zu werden. Er kannte dieses Gefühl aus der Zeit, als er mit Hermione über alles reden können hatte, doch es war verloren gegangen, als er immer mehr Geheimnisse zwischen sich und seinen Freunden angehäuft hatte. Und nun fand er es ausgerechnet bei Draco Malfoy wieder.

Seine instinktive Reaktion auf diese Erkenntnis war ein brutaler Befreiungsschlag gewesen, mit dem er sich selbst mehr verletzte, als Draco, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Draco noch immer einen Platz an dem man ihn immer voller Verständnis willkommen heißen würde. Das Vertrauensverhältnis, das ihn mit seiner Mutter verband, hatte die Jahre überdauert. Sie kannte seine zwei Welten und hielt immer bedingungslos zu ihm.

Inzwischen wusste Harry, dass er es Narcissa Malfoy zu verdanken hatte, dass Draco nicht aufgegeben hatte. Als er erst einmal begriffen hatte, was das Hauptproblem war, hatte sich der Blonde nicht mehr aufhalten lassen.

Ein ehrliches, warmes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, als er den Druck seiner Finger verstärkte und Dracos ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Draco schürzte nur kopfschüttelnd die Lippen und zog ihn an sich.

„Mädchen…" flüsterte er an Harrys Ohr, bevor er ihn wieder einmal nachdrücklich küsste und den Rest der Welt ausblendete.

Die Welt wurde zur Nebensache, wenn man den richtigen Menschen an seiner Seite hatte – und Harry hatte diesen Menschen gefunden.

fin


End file.
